What do the following two equations represent? $4x-y = -4$ $-16x+4y = 16$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x-y = -4$ $-y = -4x-4$ $y = 4x + 4$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-16x+4y = 16$ $4y = 16x+16$ $y = 4x + 4$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.